


Communication is Sexy

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Awkwardness, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, But also, Communication, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oops, Painplay, Sex Talk, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Alec Lightwood, because I have negative 47 social skills, because alec is a repressed boi, because we were robbed of a sex talk on the show, just a little bit, magnus teaches alec about safewords, no beta we die like men, proper use of the colour system, so flirting is hard to write, they both get their nice things, this is a bit kinkier than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: A Malec second time fic featuring Malec having the sex talk and Magnus discovering that Alec is into pain "the hard way".~ requested by an anon on Tumblr ~
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751983
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232





	Communication is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I still have so many prompts on Tumblr to write. I have four prompts in my inbox, not counting this one. I promise that as soon as I get through my prompts, we'll be back on track for my usual brand of angst. Although, one of my prompts is for a hurt/comfort fic...just saying. 
> 
> This fic was requested by an anon on Tumblr: _Can you write one where they have sex for the second time? I think a majority of fics focus on the first time, but I’d like to see one where they’re still testing the waters out even tho hence already slept together once_
> 
> I hope you guys like this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The late evening sun flooded the kitchen with light, giving its two occupants something of a golden hue. “You’ll like it,” Magnus promised Alec. He handed the Shadowhunter a martini glass filled to the brim with a bubbling, frothy blue liquid. Alec sent his boyfriend a doubtful look but pressed the drink to his lips anyway. 

After a few sips, Alec cocked his head to the side in thought. “Not bad,” he admitted, the beginnings of a grin on his face. 

“See?” Magnus gloated. “When it comes to drinks, Alexander, my expertise is unparalleled.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’s theatrics and watched as the warlock took a sip of his own drink, an equally blue concoction, though his was much stronger than Alec’s. Almost without his permission, his gaze landed on Magnus’s plump, kissable lips and the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

Alec took a sip of his own drink and averted his eyes, trying to hide the blush that flamed his cheeks. He and Magnus had made love before, but only once, and it was in a rush of lust and laughter and the inherent desire to connect with each other on every level possible. It was exhilarating and mind-blowing and fun and Magnus had seemed to enjoy himself just as much as Alec did. 

But Alec had to wonder. It was his first time with a man; hell, his first time ever. After the fact, Magnus hadn’t said anything about it - whether it was good, bad, or even somewhere in between. Would Magnus want to have sex with him again? Did he do everything right? Was there - 

“Alexander.” Magnus’s voice jolted Alec out of his thoughts. He looked up guiltily. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s on your mind, darling?”

“Nothing’s - ”

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart,” Magnus cut him off. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

Alec gazed into the depths of his martini glass, chewing his bottom lip. “I just - I mean, I...when you and I, um, had sex, you...didn’t say anything about it afterwards. Was I - Was I okay?”

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus said, his tone dripping with sadness. 

“What?” Alec said defensively. “I mean, was I bad? Was I - ”

“Shh.” Magnus placed a finger over his lips. “You were perfect, Alexander.” Alec breathed a sigh of relief, and Magnus continued, “I’m sorry that my lack of communication made you feel as though you’d done something wrong. I assure you that wasn’t my intention at all.”

“It’s okay,” Alec replied meekly. “I just thought - ”

“I should have known better,” Magnus went on, as though he hadn’t spoken. “I’ve lived for centuries, dated hundreds of people, and I know that communication is a large part of what makes a relationship work.” Magnus stepped closer to Alec and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t communicate with you like I should have.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said, smiling at him. “I didn’t communicate well with you, either.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to the hollow of Alec’s neck, right over his Deflect rune. “That’s alright, darling. I forgive you.” Alec tilted his head to the side, allowing Magnus more access to his neck.

Magnus smirked and began to suck a bruise over the ink-black mark. Alec let a low groan escape his lips, and he reached to pull Magnus closer so he could run his fingers through the warlock’s spiked hair. 

When Magnus pulled away a few seconds later, Alec couldn’t help the little whine that escaped him at the loss of Magnus’s mouth. Magnus’s lips stretched into a cocky grin, and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Are we feeling playful tonight, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a convincing pretense of innocence. 

“Maybe,” Alec admitted, a slow smile playing on the edges of his lips. 

“Well, before we get _too_ lost in each other, we should talk,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and leading him to sit down on the island in the kitchen. 

“About what?” Alec asked, apprehension racing back to the forefront of his mind at Magnus’s ominous words. 

“What we like,” Magnus replied, as though the answer to his question was obvious. “Our sexual preferences.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Our sexual preferences seemed pretty aligned when we - ”

Magnus chuckled. “First of all, communication is sexy.” Alec snorted at that. “Second of all, what we did the other night is merely one of the ways in which I would like to take you apart, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice dropped about two octaves.

Alec swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way that heat pooled in his lower region at Magnus’s words. “W-What do you want to know?”

“Do you like blowjobs?”

“I, uh, wouldn’t know,” Alec replied, a bit embarrassed. “I’ve never had one.”

Magnus patted Alec’s knee in reassurance. “We’ll fix that soon.” Alec indulged in a small smile at his words. 

“What about handjobs?”

“Yes,” Alec answered. 

Magnus nodded in approval and winked. “So do I.”

“Being fingered?” Magnus mused, meeting Alec’s gaze head-on. 

Alec blushed and looked away as he mumbled, “Yeah.”

Magnus grinned, in a manner that was oddly catlike. “Excellent.” He reached up to run his fingers through Alec’s thick black hair in a reassuring manner, and Alec subconsciously leaned into the touch. 

“Alexander, are you kinky at all?” Magnus asked softly. He wasn’t sure how familiar Shadowhunters were with the mundane concept of the word, not to mention how Alec had been forced to repress the part of himself that wanted for something more than friendship with other men, so Magnus wanted to approach the subject with caution.

“I, um, I-I don’t know,” Alec admitted, obviously embarrassed about his lack of experience. Magnus tutted softly and squeezed Alec’s knee comfortingly. “Can you...give me some more parameters?”

“Okay.” Magnus hummed thoughtfully. “Would you be open to being tied up?”

“No,” Alec replied hastily. “I-I just - I’m a Shadowhunter, and we’re meant to always be able to escape, and I - ”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s shoulder in a soothing manner, effectively cutting off his explanation. “It’s okay, Alexander. You know I would never do anything you didn’t want me to. If you don’t want to be tied up, then we don’t do that. Okay?”

Alex exhaled shakily, then nodded. “Okay.”

“In fact - ” Magnus broke off, looking thoughtful. “Do you know of the colour system, Alexander?”

Alec shook his head mutely. 

“It’s something that couples who practice kink use to make sure each other are okay,” Magnus explained. “Green means that everything is okay, yellow means to slow down or that something is bordering on a limit, blue means more, harder, or faster, and red means to stop. They’re called safewords, and they’re meant to be used in place of ‘stop’ or ‘no’, since those might be common phrases in kinkier sex that don’t necessarily mean the person actually wants to stop.”

“That sounds good,” Alec acquiesced, a small smile blooming at the edges of his lips. 

Magnus matched his smile with one of his own. “Perfect.”

“Would you be willing to try wearing a butt plug?” Magnus continued, moving his hand from Alec’s shoulder to grasp his Shadowhunter’s hand and interlace their fingers. 

Alec’s breath hitched and he flushed red with embarrassment. Magnus managed to resist chuckling at his lover’s timidity, trying to remind himself that Alec had likely never thought he would be asked these types of questions, much less be allowed to answer. 

Magnus just barely caught the mumbled, “Yeah” that spilled from his lips. One glance at his Shadowhunter’s dark brown eyes told him that the idea was more than appealing to Alec, and Magnus tucked that information away for later, after they’d been together a few more times and Alec was more comfortable with it. 

Magnus smiled and leaned over to peck Alec’s cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec felt his lips tug into a fond smile at the sight of his boyfriend looking at him with such clear devotion in his eyes and he surged forward to capture Magnus’s lips in a searing kiss. Magnus laughed and wound his arms around Alec’s neck, drawing the other man closer to him. Alec felt his eyes flutter shut and sank into the feeling of Magnus’s mouth working with his, pulling and tugging and littering small nibbles along his sensitive bottom lip. 

One particularly cruel bite had Alec keening against Magnus’s lips and Magnus smirked, wondering if his Alexander was hiding a pain kink for Magnus to uncover. Magnus maneuvered them off of the counter and began to push Alec towards the bedroom without breaking their kiss. Alec went blindly, trusting Magnus’s direction and nearly stumbling into a wall. 

By the time they reached the bedroom and Magnus pushed Alec back onto the pillows, both men were significantly riled up and Alec was done with the foreplay. 

He grabbed Magnus’s neck and pulled the warlock on top of him, hungrily sucking a mark onto his left shoulder. Magnus moaned and allowed Alec to have his way with him for now. When the bruise had formed and Alec moved his mouth away from Magnus, Magnus snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished into thin air. 

Alec blushed at the sudden exposure, and Magnus chuckled, leaning in to place a reassuring kiss to his lips. 

Alec let his eyes fall closed with a soft sigh and Magnus began to make his way down the Shadowhunter’s chest, pressing feather-soft kisses here and there and inching closer and closer to the place Alec wanted him to go. 

When Magnus’s kisses finally reached their destination, Magnus looked up at Alec through his lashes and asked, “Colour?”

“G-Green,” Alec stammered, breathing hard. “Please, Magnus.”

Magnus hummed appreciatively. “ _Please, Magnus._ I like the sound of that.”

Alec had no time to be embarrassed, for Magnus’s lips immediately wrapped around the head of his cock, and he forgot everything but the all-encompassing warmth of Magnus’s mouth on him. He threw his head back and barely registered the pain as it hit the headboard. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec breathed, unable to stop a loud groan from escaping.

Magnus smirked at him, a deep chuckle reverberating down Alec’s length. He shuddered and reached out to tug at Magnus’s hair, causing Magnus to moan around him. Magnus reached one hand up to Alec’s chest and began to twist his nipple cruelly. Alec gasped and moaned in earnest. 

Magnus smirked. So he was right, his Shadowhunter _did_ like a little bit of pain. 

“M-Magnus,” Alec cried out, thrusting into the gloriously wet warmth that surrounded his cock. 

Magnus pulled off of him with a pop and Alec whined a little at the loss. “Tell me what you want, darling,” Magnus said, licking his lips. “I’ll give you anything.”

“M-More, please,” Alec whimpered. 

“I believe we have a word for that, Alexander,” Magnus said, his tone bordering on stern. 

“Blue,” Alec said. “Blue, please, Magnus!”

Magnus smirked. “As you wish, darling.” He returned to his previous ministrations and began to take Alec down as far as he could, deepthroating him with a practiced ease. Alec writhed on the bed, moaning and panting and uttering nonsensical cries at irregular intervals. 

“Blue,” Alec said, thrusting into Magnus’s mouth once more. “Please, please, blue!”

Magnus stopped his torture on Alec’s nipple and slipped a hand between them to caress the lower half of Alec’s cock. Alec let out a strangled moan that sounded a lot like a, “Yes!” and Magnus, encouraged by his lover’s response, began to stroke Alec in earnest. 

Magnus could feel from the tightening of Alec’s balls and the way he couldn’t form words any longer, only choked sounds, that he was close. An idea began to take shape in Magnus’s mind, and he altered his grip on Alec just enough so that he could run his nails along the underside of his cock. 

Alec keened and bucked into Magnus’s grip. Magnus grinned. He hollowed his cheeks and allowed Alec to fuck his mouth and pull harshly at his hair. 

After only a few seconds, Alec moaned, “I-I’m gonna - ” and pulled his hands away from Magnus to grip the headboard tightly.

Magnus pulled off of Alec and used his hands to make up for the lack of his mouth. He paid attention to Alec’s head and dipped his nails into the slit, causing Alec to emit a loud whine. “Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec thrusted upwards once, twice, and then he was coming all over both of their stomachs, screaming his pleasure for all to hear.

Magnus milked every last drop of Alec’s orgasm from him, until the Shadowhunter was completely spent. Alec’s eyes fell closed as he released several shaky breaths. 

Magnus patted his thigh and said, “Rest up, darling. We still have a lot left to do.”

If, in the morning, Magnus happened to mention the little whimper that left Alec’s lips at this, he would steadfastly deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
